


a new day has begun

by starhairpin



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Post-Movie, lio is not a morning person, they get a lil sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starhairpin/pseuds/starhairpin
Summary: Lio learns that waking up early isn't always too bad, especially if your boyfriend is Galo Thymos.(aka shameless galo/lio morning sex)





	a new day has begun

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two and had to get this out of my system...............  
unbeta'd and still getting used to ao3 so apologies if there's any mistakes!

“Morning, babe.”

Galo smiles at the sleeping form next to him, and can’t resist leaning down to press a kiss onto Lio’s forehead. Lio mumbles something about the time, and out of consideration, Galo decides to let his lover sleep in. Unlike Lio, he’s a firm believer in _ sun’s out, guns out_. Balls to the wall!

Despite trying to get out of bed as quietly as possible, Lio groans and starts to grab at his main heat source that was currently attempting to leave.

Galo chuckles at the sight, and pulls a very sleepy—and very grumpy—Lio into his lap.

“Babe, I need to make us breakfast,” he says while peppering kisses onto Lio’s face.

Lio cracks an eye open and groans again. “Galo, it’s 7 in the morning. I am not hungry, I’m _ tired._”

Galo’s response is, of course, to cover Lio in even more kisses.

“How do you even wake up this early?” he whines. “We have today off, idiot.”

“A firefighter never has a day off! You never know when someone needs rescuing!” Galo exclaims, and flexes his biceps for enthusiasm, giving Lio his most charming smile.

Lio’s face reads as… unamused.

Galo pats Lio’s bedhead. In his humble opinion, Lio looks downright adorable in the morning, with hair sticking out everywhere—and last night, he fell asleep while wearing _ his _shirt. It’s far too big, but Galo thinks of it as one of Lio’s best looks.

“Yeah yeah, sorry for waking you. I’ll cook you something to make up for it, so go back to bed. Pancakes?”

Lio tugs at Galo’s boxers, determined not to let him go.

“I can’t fall back asleep now, dummy. Take some responsibility,” he replies, grabbing at the other man’s shoulders. Galo yelps in surprise when he gets pushed back onto the bed, his smaller lover climbing on top to straddle him.

“L-Lio,” he sputters out, but before he can protest, Lio cuts him off with a kiss to the lips. Not that Galo has any complaints.

Lio parts from the quick kiss, and looks at Galo with the cutest scrunch on his face.

“Can’t you do something to help me wake up?” he asks, an eyebrow raised.

“Well… if you put it that way,” Galo replies, a knowing grin breaking out on his face, “I can think of _ something _ that might help.”

With that, he brings their lips back together, and wraps his arms around the other’s waist. Lio is the first to deepen the kiss, his hands coming up to tug at blue hair. Galo reciprocates by running his hands up Lio’s waist to his chest, teasing him beneath his shirt. He rolls a nipple with his thumb, making Lio tense up against his mouth.

When they part, Lio presses his face into Galo’s neck and gives kisses of his own, before raising his lips to Galo’s ear.

“Fuck me,” he whispers, answering his own question from before.

Galo curses under his breath—he was _ definitely _ wide awake now. He kisses Lio again, more urgent than before, and cups Lio’s ass with one hand. The other hand gropes around the nightstand before, _ aha_, finding a familiar bottle. Galo parts from the kiss, leaving both of them panting; he squeezes the lube onto a hand and rubs it between his fingers, warming it up as Lio gets to work on stripping off their underwear. Galo can’t help the gasp that escapes him when Lio palms his cock, and _ fuck, _the way he strokes them together makes him dizzy.

“Wait,” Galo breathes out as Lio starts to lift his shirt.

“Keep it on,” he says, grinning. “I like how my shirt looks on you.”

Lio scoffs, but his hands leave the shirt and return to Galo’s body. “You’re just a perv,” he replies, no malice in his words.

“I’m _ your _perv. And idiot.”

Lio doesn’t get a chance to reply as a finger presses against his entrance; he gasps, hands clutching at Galo’s back. Galo rubs the finger against him, and Lio lets out a soft moan when it finally slips in. He takes his time thrusting in and out, loving the little noises Lio makes.

“Galo,” Lio whines, “Stop teasing.”

Galo swallows at the sight; Lio’s face is flushed, his lips parted. As much as he loves to see the blond become a writhing mess, Galo can’t resist his own arousal for much longer either. Another finger slips in and Lio’s breath hitches. He prods inside, trying to find that sweet spot, and smirks when he hears an especially loud gasp. He adds a third finger, stretching Lio and pressing against his prostate.

Lio doesn’t bother trying to hide the noises spilling out of him, and pushes back against the fingers inside him. Galo’s fingers are already enough to make him feel full, but he wants _ more_.

“Enough already,” he pants out. “I-I’m ready.”

Galo doesn’t need to be told twice, but Lio’s hand stops him from reaching back towards the nightstand.

“It’s fine,” he says, blushing furiously. “I mean, no condom is fine. I need to take a shower today anyways.”

Galo’s eyes widen, erection at full attention. “Roger that,” he replies, his throat dry, and presses another kiss to Lio’s cheek.

He reaches for the bottle again, and groans as he rubs the cool lubricant down his aching length. Lio shifts on his lap, aligning himself against Galo’s dick.

They’re both breathless, gazing at each other. Galo puts on his signature smile.

“Galo de Lion, ready for-”

Before he can finish, Lio practically slaps a hand over his mouth.

“If you finish that sentence, I’m leaving and jerking off in the bathroom. _ Alone_.”

Galo pouts, but using his better judgement, he decides not to test Lio.

Lio moans when finally—_finally_—Galo enters him. His back arches and he pushes himself down, wanting to take it all in.

“_Fuck_, Lio…”

Galo has to resist the urge to just start pounding into the tight heat, and groans as Lio's walls clench around him.

Lio smiles at how needy Galo sounds, and considers teasing his lover back—until he thrusts in, bottoming out—earning another gasp. Galo’s cock always makes him feel so _ full_, as if it's meant to be inside him. He pants against Galo’s bare chest, adjusting to his full length.

“Ready?” Galo asks. _ Always the worrywart_, Lio thinks, and nods.

Galo starts off slowly, giving gentle thrusts that leave Lio whining, he wants _ more _ . His breath hitches when Galo rubs against his prostate once again, and he can practically feel the firefighter grinning as he starts to grind against him.

“More,” Lio says, but Galo ignores him, and hoists him up to flip their positions. This time, Lio finds himself being pushed onto the bed, Galo hovering above him.

He’s about to say something, but lets out a whimper instead when Galo nearly pulls all the way out, only the head of his cock still inside. Lio’s eyes widen, and suddenly Galo’s thrusting back in, ripping a cry from his throat and a tear from his eye.

Lio squeezes his eyes shut. The pleasure is overtaking him; Galo sets a hard pace and each thrust leaves Lio clenching around him and moaning. He wraps his arms around broad shoulders, bringing his lover in close, and Galo presses a trail of wet kisses on Lio’s neck between breaths.

“Feels—_fuck_—so damn good, Lio,” Galo groans out. “You’re so tight—so hot.”

Lio wants to shut him up, but another thrust has him throwing his head back with a wail. Galo’s cock hits his prostate _ every time, _it was overwhelming—

“Lio,” Galo says, bringing a hand to Lio’s cheek, “Look at me—please.”

He smiles when Lio’s eyes flutter open. His lover is beautiful like this, with the flush on his cheeks, swollen lips, and hair fanned around him.

“I love you,” he says. “Fuck, I love you so much. You’re so perfect, I never want to let go of you.”

Lio’s feels like his heart is going to burst out of his chest, with the way Galo looks at him and what he says, the arousal inside of him, and it’s all just _ too much. _

He grabs Galo’s face and shuts him up with another kiss.

Galo’s tongue is hot and wet, and Lio feels like he’s drowning.

He pulls away, leaving both of them short-winded. Lio's breath hitches and he has to tear his gaze away for a second; it feels as if Galo's staring straight into him, with a look that's lost in desire, and Lio's chest swells knowing that _he's _the cause.

He leans into Galo's hand and smiles, meeting blue eyes.

“I—_ah— _ love you too, number one idiot firefighter,” he whispers, and Galo moans. Lio fits against him perfectly, as if they were made for each other.

“Galo, I’m close, so close,” Lio breathes out, and keens when Galo’s hand wraps around his cock. He pumps Lio in time with his thrusts, making his lover arch and moan.

Everything just feels so damn hot, as if Lio still has the Promare inside of him. Galo’s pace is ruthless now; each stroke of his hand and snap of his hips leaves Lio breathless and closer to the edge.

“Galo,” he cries out, and soon—_coming. _

He spills into Galo’s hand, staining the black shirt.

Galo’s thrusts turn erratic, and Lio can only lie there, panting, as Galo continues to slam into his oversensitive body, then—a moan, and Lio shivers as Galo’s release fills him, deep and hot.

They stay intertwined, holding each other, labored breaths filling the room.

“That was,” Galo finally says, “Awesome. Wonderful. Totally hot.” He laces their fingers together, and Lio scoffs.

“Always the romantic,” he snorts, smiling at his lover. The morning sunlight was pouring into the room, and Lio has to admire how it illuminates Galo’s face. _ Quite truly the light of my life, _ he thinks to himself.

Lio giggles when Galo starts smothering his face in kisses _ again_, each one louder and more obnoxious than the last. “Have I gotten you into the mood of breakfast now?” he asks, and hoists Lio back onto his lap.

“Hm, I suppose I’ll have to take you up on that,” he teases. “But first, _ shower. _ You too.”

Galo grunts in acknowledgement, and at last, they start to pull away from each other. Lio shudders when Galo begins to slide out of him, and can’t help but whimper when he pulls out with a wet _ pop, _ now achingly empty. He can feel Galo’s release spilling onto his thighs, and attempts to get off the bed to, in vain, spare the bedsheets.

_ Bad move. _ Lio’s legs feel like jelly, his head still dizzy, and he can’t take a single step before tumbling backwards.

Instead of falling back onto the bed, strong arms catch him.

“Sorry babe,” Galo mumbles. “Might’ve gone a bit overboard.”

Lio practically sinks into the warm chest. “Then help me to the bathroom.”

Galo beams, and while Lio relaxes, he slides an arm behind his legs and proceeds to pick the smaller man up, bridal-style.

Lio gasps in surprise when he’s suddenly being lifted off the ground, soon coming face to face with a smiling Galo. Lio lets out a huff, but makes no objections.

“By the way,” Lio begins, voice relaxed, a finger tracing up Galo’s chest.

“Hm?” Galo looks down at his lover, and a hand cups his face.

Lio’s lips part into small smile. “That felt amazing, so let’s continue.”

Galo freezes mid-step, feeling heat rise to his face.

_ Fuck. _

**Author's Note:**

> horny lio rights  
I haven't written something in forever so hopefully that wasn't too bad, thanks for reading :^D


End file.
